iAlwaysKnew
by gigglebug321
Summary: Freddie always knew this would happen. Carly and Sam are fighting. What happens... Seddie with a twist?
1. Letting You Know

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, Dan Schneider does! Please rview, I haven't written on fanfic in like… a year. So enjoy! I'll add more chapters soon, just let me know what you think please. (:

SPOV:

Carly, Freddie, and I ran to the kitchen after finishing the show. We sat down. Spencer had fixed us some spaghetti tacos.

"Well, eat!" said Spencer excitedly.

Well all began eating the spaghetti tacos.

"How are they?" asked Spencer.

"They're better when Carly makes them," Freddie accidentally blurted out.

"Dude, what he chizz," I said. I couldn't believe he said that. Really, taking up for Carly? I know he loves her, but he didn't need to make Spencer feel bad, especially if he's taking up for Carly. This makes me so angry!

Spencer sighed and stormed out of the room. I could tell that really offended him.

Carly rolled her eyes. "Really Freddie? I appreciate the compliment, but Spencer can be sensitive sometimes, so just don't do that, okay?"

Freddie nodded. "Sorry."

I laughed and smirked. "These are better though, just sayin'."

Carly suddenly glared at me. "Sam, come on, can we quit this? You keep arguing with me about everything and usually we're fine, but this whole week you've been acting weird. Are you alright?"

I stood up. "You know what Carly, it doesn't even matter!" I didn't realize I had raised my voice so much.

Carly stood up too. "Well, maybe if you didn't yell at me we could talk about this!" Carly yelled.

"I take Carly's side," said Freddie as he stood up too. Again, he always takes her side!

I just rolled my eyes and stormed out of Carly's apartment. I sat in the hallway and began to cry.

Carly and Freddie heard me crying, of course. Now I get to hear a stupid lecture.

"Who's going to talk to her?" asked Freddie.

Carly screamed. "You can, Freddie!"

He politely obeyed no matter how angry she was. Freddie opened the door and saw me with my heads in my hands.

He tapped on my shoulder. "Hey, Princess Puckett?" Freddie giggled.

I smiled and looked up. "Freddork." I loved that nickname.

"So what's wrong Sam, we all know it's something."

"Oh, um, it's nothing. Just chill about it." I quickly replied.

"Just tell me! You can trust me. I'll hug you if you tell me…" Freddie winked.

Why did he have to say that, of all things to say? I actually hesitated. He noticed I did too. Freddie showed a confused look on his face. I laughed to myself. He hates me. He totally hates me. Really funny, joking about hugging me. I personally don't think it's funny at all. "Ew, no!" I said as I regularly would.

Freddie nodded and smirked. "Uh-huh. Yeah, I bet it's nothing."

"Really Freddie, what do you want?"

"I want to help you, Sam."

"No help needed."

"Is it about Carly?"

"Kind of, I guess. Not exactly, but she's in the issue."

"Now tell me." He put his arms around my shoulder. What was he doing? I know he didn't expect this, but I actually liked it. I wish he knew. Did he have any thoughts about me maybe liking him?

"Well…."

"Well?" He smiled. I love his smile so much. How could he think I hate that?

"Can I be totally honest with you? This is serious and it's really important to me. Yeah, I know it's hard to think of something that's important to me other than friend chicken, but this is."

"Sure Sam, just tell me. I want to help you with whatever problem you're having. I'm tired of this arguing between you and Carly."

"Carly again." I muttered under my breath. It's always about Carly! He'd never like me. He wouldn't expect it either.

I shook my head and hoped he didn't hear me. "Okay Freddie, I'm going to come right out and say this."

"Yeah…?"

"I have feelings for you and when we kissed that time, you changed me. I know I still acted the same after it, but I totally loved it and I mean, we shared our first kiss together, Freddie. I know you don't like me back and I don't seem like I would like you, but I do. I know you love Carly and I'm tired of everything being about her. That's why I'm so upset because she's like all you talk about and it's like I don't even exist. I know I can be tough, but I am a girl and I have feelings." I can't believe I just said all of that. I just totally let me heart out to him.

Freddie looked shocked and astonished. Did I ruin everything? He'll probably ever talk to me again now. He's probably too scared because he thinks I love him or something.

A few seconds later, he smiled. What a relief. "Sam, that's probably the sweetest thing you've ever said. That doesn't happen very often," he giggled, "I really enjoyed that kiss too. It was perfect because it was with you." He winked.

I smiled. I think he might actually like me. "So, do you like me too? I guess I could understand if you don't though. I mean I know how mean I am to you but I'll try to change. I would for you."

Freddie laughed. "Yes, I like you too. Actually, I like you a lot. In fact, I like you more than I could ever like Carly. I just settled for her because I thought you'd never like me."

"Really?" I was so surprised. My heart was beating so fast, I could hardly breathe. He scooted towards me.

"Yes, I really do. I just didn't know how to tell you. But I guess you handled that for me. Thanks," he laughed. His laugh is so adorable.

He scooted so much that he was literally less than a centimeter away from me. Freddie grabbed my hand. His other arm wrapped around me. Holding my hand, he pulled me closer.

"Close your eyes," he said sweetly.

His lips brushed across mine. I had that feeling from our first kiss again. It was like we were the only people left in the world.


	2. I'll Miss You

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, Dan Schneider does. (: Anyway, I'd love lots of reviews! Thanks (:

SPOV:

The moment was perfect. His lips were on mine and it felt like heaven. I was in a different world. Was I really kissing Freddie Benson for real? Our eyes closed and I know we kissed for at least five minutes. I can't believe I was so scared that he wouldn't like me back.

He finally released because he could hardly breath. Freddie never let go of my hand. He pulled me up from the hallway floor and smiled. That adorable smile that I loved.

We walked back into Carly's apartment together. She sat on the couch, staring at us. She seemed really mad.

"Uh, Carly, I talked to Sam out in the hall and well, I'll just say it was a good talk." He winked.

"What do you mean?" asked Carly, confused.

"Well, Sam let me know that she has some feelings for me. And, well, I like her a lot too. Then, we kissed for like five minutes and it was so spontaneous and amazing and I loved it."

Carly just stared at us in amazement. She looked furious. I didn't think I would be a problem at all before she seemed so mad.

"Well?" asked Freddie.

Carly was speechless. Tears ran down her face. Freddie and I were extremely confused. What was her problem? She began stomping and pouting. She was acting like a five-year-old who didn't get the toy she wanted.

"I hate you Freddie! Gosh I thought you loved! What is your problem?" Carly cried.

"Carly, calm down. You never loved me and I never really loved you. Here's the truth. I just starting trying to 'love' you because I thought Sam would never even consider liking me. I've always loved Sam."

I couldn't believe he said that. He loved me! He really said he loved me! "You, you what, Freddie?" I asked.

"I love you. Always have and always will." He confidently smiled.

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Carly watched in disgust and ran upstairs. I was planning on going after her, but Freddie didn't let go. He kept kissing and kissing, more and more.

"I know love is a big word, but I really do love you! I want you to be my girlfriend, Sam. You told me you liked me so I'll be the one to ask you out."

"I'd love to go out with you Freddie." I smiled.

He hugged me tight like never before.

"We should go check on Carly, shouldn't we?" he asked.

I nodded as we ran up the stairs. She sat in a beanbag chair in the iCarly studio. Carly was holding a scrapbook. She looked really upset.

"Knock knock?" said Freddie.

"What?" asked Carly angrily.

"We wanted to check on you."

"No, just go make out with Sam."

"I mean I'd love to, but I'd still like to make sure my best friend is okay. I didn't think you'd have a problem at all with me being Sam's boyfriend."

"That's not it, Freddie, it's that you made me think you loved me."

"Well, I'm sorry, can we please just move on? I'm going out with Sam, no matter what it takes."

"Okay, fine," Carly replied, "You can go to your apartment though. I need some alone time right now, to think."

"Alright, I'm sorry for whatever I did. Come on, Sam."

I looked back and Carly. What a brat! She wants every guy for herself and when I finally have a relationship with Freddie, she goes crazy. I thought she was going to be thrilled and full of joy about it, but of course, there's always a twist. A little twist of Carly's drama.

FPOV:

I don't even know what to say about Carly. I mean, yeah, maybe I used to like her as more than a friend, but definitely not now, especially after seeing how much of a brat she really is. Now, I just want to be with Sam and kiss her some more. That'll get me in a much better mood.

I held her hand and walked to my apartment. I loved the feel of her hand interlocked with mine. They fit perfectly together. We belonged together. I knew it too was when kissed. I never knew that Sam and I would ever be like this. Making out, holding hands, actually taking up for each other… it's so different, but I like it. I love it actually, just like I love everything about her. I've known her for so long and we're just getting started in a relationship.

I opened the door for her and welcomed her into my apartment. She doesn't come here much. She tries to avoid my mother, who dislikes Sam… a lot. She totally disapproves of her and if she knew I was going out with Sam now, she'd probably freak out. But I've got to tell her sometime, so I'd better do it soon.

I looked down. Sam was still holding my hand. I smiled. I never really thought that Sam was the type of girl who loves holding hands, cuddling, and kissing a lot. She seemed like more of the just "hang out" kind of girl. But I love that she enjoys kissing because gosh, I love it coming from her.

We sat on my couch. We still held hands.

I smiled at her. "So, what do you want to do, my love?"

Sam giggled. "Oh, I dunno." She twirled her hair with her finger and showed a flirty grin.

"Here, I have an idea," I said.

"What?"

I smiled. "Lay down."

"Alright then." She grinned.

"Now, what are you craving at the moment?"

"You know mama loves her fat cakes."

I laughed. You gotta love Sam's food cravings. "Well, think of how much you want a fat cake right now. Think about how much you crave it."

This put her in a daze.

I crawled closer to her on the couch. My body hovered over hers and I held myself up with my hands. We began to kiss. After a few minutes, we made out. Finally, after a while, we were both out of breath. I squeezed beside her and cuddled with her.

As I sat there, I began to think how this could be Carly and me. Sitting on the couch together, without a care in the world. But this was Sam and I had never pictured it before. I want to know that Carly is okay, even if I'm now dating Sam.

I kissed her a little more as we cuddled together, and then stood up. "Can we go check on Carly? She seemed really upset."

After remembering what Sam said earlier, I regret saying that. I was beginning to think she was right. All I talk about is Carly… And to have a good relationship with her, I can't be like that.

Sam sighed. "Freddie, really?" she whined.

"Come on Sam, really quick? She's still our best friend."

"Fine."

She got up and held my hand again. She really must enjoy holding my hand. I chuckled to myself.

We walked to Carly's apartment and knocked on the door. No answer? We knocked again. There was still no answer. I tried opening the door and it was unlocked, so we walked in.

"Carly!" I shouted.

"Carls!" yelled Sam.

"Hey, Sam, look!" A note was left on the kitchen counter.

_Dear Spencer,_

_ I just wanted to let you know that you might not ever see me again. I'm sorry. I hate to do this because I love you very much and when I feel I can be seen again, then I'll tell you where I am. I bet you're wondering why I'm leaving. Well, long story short, Freddie loves Sam and I thought he loved me. I got really upset because I know this sounds crazy, but I was actually going to ask him out tonight. I really did like him a lot. I actually loved him. I know you're probably worried about me right now, but please don't. I'll be okay. I'll find someone to live with. I didn't ask you to because I just want to start over with new people. I hope you understand. I love you Spencer. Goodbye. I'll miss you so much._

_Sincerely, Carly_

Sam looked at me. We were both speechless. My jaw just dropped open.

She kept staring into my eyes. "What did we do, Freddie?" Tears ran down her face. I've never seen Sam cry much before. Well, she's cried with other people around, but not with just me. I felt like I was supposed to comfort her, so I did. I hugged her and put my hand through her beautiful, curly blonde hair.

I can't believe I really caused Carly run away. I started to cry too.


	3. The Search

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.

This chapter has some more Carly, but there's still a lot of Seddie romance in it. If you haven't noticed, Sam is acting more sweet and loving than usual. I made her like this because it's more romantic when she's nice. I'll still try to make her mean too and more like the real Sam.

Please review and tell me what you like, don't like, or want in this story! (:

SPOV:

This is my entire fault. Carly would be here with us right now if I had never told Freddie how I feel about him. But I love Freddie and I want to be his girlfriend. I want him. I want his love and everything about him, I want.

He looked so helpless. He couldn't believe Carly had ran away either.

"Baby, we have to find her," said Freddie.

"Oh, so I'm your baby?" I grinned. I love when he says cute things like that. He's always cute and adorable, even with his dorky self.

He grinned. "Yes you are, Sam."

I grinned back at him. "Well, I guess let's go search for her."

"Where? I have no idea where she went."

"Um, maybe we could check The Groovy Smoothie."

"But that wouldn't be where she'd escape from everyone. She'd go somewhere private and far away."

"First, let's just find Spencer."

"Or we could wait until he got home." He winked at me.

I grinned. "Wanna go upstairs Fredward?"

He rolled his eyes. I knew he hated his birth name. I laughed and we ran upstairs together.

We went in the iCarly studio and started making out. He pulled me into the car prop. He was so aggressive and passionate, which is something I would usually never expect from Freddie.

His fingers pulled through my hair. He sat on top of me and acted like me was in charge of me. I could feel how muscular he was. When did that happen? I never knew he worked out, but I assumed he obviously did by the way muscle felt. We were both breathing heavily, but didn't stop. His adorable eyes were so irresistible. I never wanted to quit. I pulled him closer to my chest. I never realized how hot he was. He's really matured a lot too. His voice has gotten deeper, he's gotten more muscular, and a lot more flirty.

I heard the door downstairs open and close. Spencer must be home. I struggled to be released from Freddie's lips, but he didn't stop.

Spencer started coming up the elevator. Had he heard us?

He walked in the room and screamed. Freddie immediately released and stared at him, embarrassed.

"What are you doing?" Spencer yelled.

"Spencer, we were just making out," said Freddie.

"It doesn't look like it!" Spencer shouted.

I looked down and realized that Freddie had torn my shirt off.

"Oh crap…" I said.

"Spencer, it's not what it looks like. We were just kissing," said Freddie.

"Ugh, where's Carly?" asked Spencer.

"Um, Spencer, did you not see the note she left?" I asked.

"Uh, no…" he replied.

"Just, um, go downstairs and read it. It's on the kitchen counter," said Freddie.

Spencer walked downstairs and after a few minutes, we began to hear him loudly crying. Sam and I walked downstairs.

I patted Spencer on the back. "Spence, we'll find her. Promise."

"But why did she have to leave?" Spencer cried.

"I'm really sorry, Spencer. I wanted to be with Sam and I didn't know this would upset her so much," said Freddie.

"We need to call the police! I don't think we can find her without help."

Spencer called and the police said that they'd search for her.

We turned on the news channel.

"_Missing Girl: Carly Shay" _was all over the news.

Freddie and I looked at each other and stood up. He grabbed my hand and said, "Sam, we have to find her. Now. I love you, but I'm not ready to lose my best friend, so please help me."

"Of course I will!"

FPOV:

Oh my God. I can't believe Carly's gone. Where would she go? I would think that if she were leaving to go far away, maybe she'd go to an airport? I guess it's worth a try to check.

"Sam, let's check the airport," I told her.

"Alright."

We left the apartment and walked outside to… no car. Uh, how would we get there? We definitely couldn't walk. Spencer doesn't have car. Sam's mom… I don't even know. She's just… ew. There's always my mom. Of course. I hadn't told her yet that I was dating Sam, which she would probably be furious about. But I'll tell her now. For Carly, and just to get it over with.

Sam and I walked back inside and went to my apartment. Mom was standing in the kitchen, cleaning and watching TV. I held Sam's hand and said, "I'm sure she'll be okay with it." I knew she wouldn't, but I didn't want Sam to feel bad.

I took a deep breath, prepared to fight my mom's lecture. "Mom, come sit down here." I sat on the couch, holding Sam's hand. When mom sat down, she saw our hands.

"What in the world? Why are you holding her hand?" She asked uneasily.

"Mom," I proudly said, "Sam and I are dating now." I grinned.

"Why don't you just stick a knife through my heat Fredward Benson?"

"I-"

Sam spoke above me. "Dude. What the chizz? I feel like sticking a knife through my own heart when I see your face. So shut it."

I laughed and clapped. I know I hated betraying my mom, but I loved how someone finally took control of her.

"Oh my-"

Sam put her hand in front of my mom's mouth. "Freddie and I are dating. Deal with it. He's my _lover._" She exaggerated the word "lover." I laughed.

I stood up and put my arm around Sam.

"Now drive us, lady," said Sam rudely.

"You… you… UGH." She threw her arms in the air. "Where would you want me to drive you? Why do you think I would drive you anywhere after you just said what you said to me? You should be glad I didn't call the police!"

Sam and I laughed. The police? Really?

"You have to deal with me now, okay? Freddie loves me and I love him. I love his lips too." She winked.

Mom grabbed her keys, knowing she wouldn't win this battle. "Where do you need to go?" she asked angrily.

"To the airport to find Carly," I said.

"Why would Carly be there?"

"Mom, have you seen the news?"

"No, I was watching a soap opera."

I shook her shoulders. "Carly is lost, mom!"

"What?" she asked confused.

"She ran away!"

"Oh my gosh, hunny, you and that… thing… have to go find her!"

"Then drive us! Now!"

Mom drove Sam and I to the airport. "I'll just stay in the car!" she yelled to us as we ran inside the airport.

We ran, holding hands, to the flight board. There were only a few delays and one closing. Hopefully one of those would be Carly's flight if she were here. For some reason, I had a feeling that she was here. Hopefully I was right.

Sam and I searched the bathrooms, chairs, couches, corners, everywhere. There was no sign of Carly.

Disappointedly, we walked back out to the car, exhausted.

"Freddie, where's my purse?" Sam asked.

"I thought you had it with you."

"Well, I don't now!"

"Sam, if you left it inside, it's probably long gone now. Did you see how many people were there? We could hardly walk."

"I have to find it! My phone, wallet, and everything are in it!" She ran back inside.

SPOV:

Crap, I can't believe I've lost my purse. It has like _everything_ in it.

I walked inside and pushed through crowds of people. It suddenly came to my mind. I had left it in the bathroom when I was looking for Carly! I put it down on beside the sink to find my necklace!

I ran to the bathroom and didn't see it anywhere. I guess Freddie was right. I sighed.

Slowly, I walked back outside to Freddie's mom's car.

"Sam! Oh my gosh!" said a familiar voice. It wasn't Freddie or his mom.

Suddenly, someone ran up to me and hugged from me behind. It was Carly!

"Carly!" I yelled extremely loudly.

I hugged her back and told her to follow me. We ran to the car.

"Freddie! Freddie!" I yelled.

He looked up and saw Carly. "Oh my God! Carly!" he shouted.

"Freddie!" she jumped on him and gave him a big kiss. My jaw dropped. The smile of seeing Carly immediately faded into a fired up, ready to fight, face of a bully.

Freddie saw how mad I looked. "Carly, watch out!" he shouted as he quickly jumped on Carly and threw themselves to the ground. I began to throw a punch at Carly, but it ended up just being to the air.

Tears streamed down my face like a waterfall. "Freddie!" I cried. "I can't believe you! What's wrong with you? Never talk to me again!"

I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom of the airport.

I could hardly see because my eyes were so filled with tears. As I looked in the mirror, I saw that I looked like a monster. My eyeliner had smeared all over my face and my cheeks were fire red.

A few minutes later, Carly ran in there. "Sam! I didn't mean what I did and I'm so stupid and I'm so sorry!" She began to cry too. "I can't believe I did that either! I shouldn't have kissed Freddie, it just somehow… happened! Please Sam, please, please, please forgive me."

I punched Carly in the face and ran out of the bathroom, leaving her lying on the ground.

As I ran out of the bathroom, I heard her crying. _Come on, Sam, don't feel bad. She kissed your boyfriend. _I thought to myself.

I didn't even mean it when I told Freddie to never talk to me again. Hopefully he didn't take me seriously either.

I finally got to the car and found Freddie leaning against it. He looked so hot. He crossed his arms and legs, staring into my eyes. I slowly walked up to him and held his hands. He seemed to have calmed down.

"Freddie, I didn't mean what I said."

"I figured."

"So are we cool now? I'm so sorry."

"Yeah we're good." He smiled an adorable smile.

"Do you still love me, Freddie?" He smiled more.

"Of course I do, Princess Puckett."

I smiled. "Now about Carly… I'll just tell you the truth. She's lying on the floor in the bathroom because I punched her. I'm sorry."

He gasped. "Sam!" He then ran to the bathroom.

Women screamed as he ran in the girls bathroom, but he just grabbed Carly and carried her out.

"She still has a pulse. We need to take her to the hospital, quick. Call 9-1-1."

"Shawty fire burning on the dance floor." I laughed. "Okay I will."

I called the ambulance and they arrived within a few minutes. We followed behind the ambulance in Freddie's mom's car as they took Carly away to the hospital.


End file.
